Dreamland
by DyinggFlower
Summary: [On hiatus.] After moving in with Joey, money gets tight. When all seems hopeless, fate is no coincidence when their lives change dramatically. Is Joey's sketchy job too good to be true? Will Serenity's new job at KaibaLand go smoothly? Working for an arrogant CEO with an ancient past is anything but ordinary. Silentshipping, and some Polarshipping/Conquestshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh or any of it's characters/affiliates.**

* * *

Serenity sighed, staring at the pages of newspaper that she held in her hands.  
Her head hung in defeat. The classified sections were crossed out in big x's.  
The petite auburn haired girl had no luck finding a job.

The ones she called were taken, and the one's she interviewed for told her she was  
under qualified. There was never really a time needed for the eighteen year old girl  
to find a job until now.

Once she graduated high school, she practically begged her mother to move in with joey.  
Unfortunately, Joey and their mother had an estranged relationship since he used to hang  
out with gang members and got into countless street fights, mostly for money and reputation.  
Joey was kicked out of the house at 15, and has been on his own since then.

Luckily, their mother paid for the first month's rent on a two bedroom  
apartment in Domino City, but he was on his own after that. Serenity shuddered  
at the bitter memory.

_"The money you make from doing that gang's dirty work _  
_will take care of you. I don't want your hostility in my house!"_  
Their mother said to joey before throwing his bags out the door.

Five years later, Serenity finally got out of that cold household. Without her  
brother around, she felt empty. Even after Joey got her the eye operation,  
it didn't phase their mother one bit. It wasn't easy for their mother to accept  
it, but after much convincing, she respected her daughter's wishes.  
As a legal adult, she couldn't really stop Serenity if she tried.

Her and her brother had years to make up wasn't getting into fights  
anymore, and had a real job. He was thrilled to finally live with his baby sister.

Serenity remembered that day so vividly. Joey carried every single box  
and bag of her belongings with ease, loading them into Mai Valentine's car.  
She soon found out that the busty blonde lived with her brother, and were  
finally a couple.

_"I'm sure you and Joey have SO much to catch up on, hun. _  
_I'll order us some great Chinese food later and run you  
a bath when we get home!_" The busty blonde said with a feminine laugh.

Joey blushed for no particular reason, and Serenity couldn't help but giggle,  
quickly growing attached to violet eyed woman. But as the months went by,  
her life with the couple became anything but pleasant.

Frustrated, the auburn haired girl crumpled the newspaper into a ball,  
tossing it to her tiny garbage can in the corner of the room.

Serenity suddenly flinched a bit at the sound of Mai's yelling. She could hear  
their argument through the hollow wall that separated the two bedrooms. She could  
see over the months that the two were drifting apart. Misunderstandings piled up,  
and resentment surfaced.

"It's been TWO YEARS, Joey! You're still working at that stupid  
warehouse and haven't even gotten me a promise ring!  
Hell, I'm paying for most of the rent on top of my car payments!"  
Mai yelled. The sound of a few things crashing on the floor followed.

"Well I told ya, my boss has been cuttin' my hours.  
I'm been tryin' to find anotha job!"  
Joey yelled back.

"Well I'm tired of your excuses! When I moved in you said  
you'd take care of me! and with your sister here money  
seems to have gotten even tighter! Ugh, I'm just so unhappy, Joseph."  
Mai replied with a scoff.

"Don't drag my baby sistah into this.  
And I know what I said, Alright?  
I'm tryin', don't say that I'm not.."  
Joey said softly.

"Well maybe I'm done trying. We need some time apart.  
Call me when things are more stable, Joseph."  
Mai said as she packed her things.

Serenity had heard the clacking of Mai's heeled boots  
and the apartment door was it. Mai had left.

Joey came into Serenity's room, taking a seat on her bed before  
he embraced his sister. She knew he needed her comfort. She stroked her  
brother's blonde head in silence. The apartment felt cold and empty,  
just as her mother's house had been when Joey left.

Her dark green eyes began to close when they shifted into a laying position.  
As brother and sister, the two fell asleep. She knew from then on their lives  
would be anything but easy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of it's characters/affiliates.**

* * *

Morning light peered its way through the cheap white blinds that scarcely covered  
Serenity's windows. With a half conscious yawn, she turned over, laying on her side.  
The sight of sunlight blared into view as her olive green eyes fluttered open. She soon  
realized Joey's absence. Her cellphone was conveniently placed on her knight stand.  
It was flashing continuously, catching the auburn haired girl's attention.  
It was a text from Joey.

_From: Joey 08:27am_  
"Working til 8 tonight.  
Order some take out if you get hungry.  
Love ya, sis."

Flipping her phone shut, She smiled weakly, gazing down at the two crinkled $20 bills  
that were placed underneath where her phone was. The moment she moved in, she  
noticed that her brother and Mai almost always preferred to order take out. Mai never  
really had the time or desire to cook a real meal, and Joey's work hours always fluctuated.

Serenity slowly rose to her feet. She decided she'd go food shopping for a change.  
Without a doubt, the apartment needed a happier and homier to forget,  
her job hunting conquest was far from over. Another thing she looked forward to at the  
market was the classifieds newspaper that came out today. The petite girl knew she  
needed to find work, for both of their sakes.

After she got dressed she stood in front of her (formerly Mai's) large white vanity.  
Oddly enough, the mirror was heart shaped. As she gazed at her reflection, She combed  
her long auburn strands with a purple butterfly comb, the same one Mai had given her  
when she was cleaning out her bottomless pit of a makeup bag.

_"Here hun. My hair is too permed and scrunched for this old thing." _  
_Mai said to her with a smile, placing it on the vanity counter._

Serenity frowned meekly at the flashback. She knew she would miss Mai almost as much  
as Joey would. With no time to waste, she grabbed her pink knapsack and headed out  
the door, hoping the supermarket wasn't entirely crowded.

* * *

"Lunch break, everyone!"  
Yelled Joey's boss.

The brollic blonde placed the large storage crate he was holding gently onto the cement flooring.  
Wiping the sweat off of his forehead with a cloth, he made his way out of the warehouse.  
He headed toward the city plaza for lunch, tired hands tucked into his pockets. He worked in  
an industrial area in Domino City, where many of the buildings were either corporate or warehouse sites.

A nearby ramen shop beckoned him with the scent of fresh stir fry in the distance. But as if on que,  
he was stopped in his tracks by the sound of an all too familiar voice that crept within earshot.

"Been a while, asn't it?"  
Valor revealed himself from his vintage point. His arms crossed.

"Wh-what..Valon?!" I haven't seen you since.."  
Joey turned around, his mouth hanging open in shock. He hesitated.

"Since you saved my soul and Mai left me? Yeh.. I've been around.."  
The brunette biker spoke through a mild grin.

He was clenching to a sealed pendant that hung around his neck. From the design  
size, and shape of it, it appeared to contain a yugioh card.

"Yeah, well uh.. long time no see.."  
Joey said bashfully, rubbing the back of his head.  
His eyes met the sight of his feet.

"Finally quit angin' round that Yugi bloke ah? Ya settled nice now?  
Ya know.. livin' a normal life.. with Mai?"  
Valon's Australian drawl seemed somber when he spoke.

His grin faded when he spoke the woman's name. It hit a nerve for both men.

"..Not with Mai no more. We had some things we needs to work out,  
but.. she went her own way fah now.."  
Joey confessed. His choppy blonde locks hid his eyes.

"..Ya sound as empty as me, mate."  
Valon's words hinted comfort as he placed a gloved hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"I ain't completely empty. My baby sister is finally livin wit me. Gotta stay strong fah her."  
Joey replied.

He accepted the foreign gesture for just a moment before stepping back a bit.  
A determined look blazed in his light brown eyes. Valon chuckled then, leaning against  
the concrete wall behind him. He snuck a peak at the card his pendant contained.  
A holographic Cyber Harpie sparkled from the sunlight.

"You neva changed, mate. Still holdin' your ground as usual, eh?  
Guess that's what happens when you love someone.."  
Valon said with a grin, drifitng into a trance as he stared at the Harpie card.

"So it was nice catchin' up with you but this is my lunch hour.  
Ain't got no time to waste so uh, take care, alright."  
Joey said as he was walking away.

"Do you got time to waste on money?"  
Valon called out to him. His icy blue eyes glinted deviously,  
watching the blonde turning around to look back at him.

Seagulls could be seen flying high in the opposite direction of where  
the two stood. A gentle breeze kicked up as crowds passed the men.

* * *

Serenity finally arrived to the Nimbasa shopping mall, one of many Domino  
City shopping districts. As she entered the large supermarket with a shopping  
cart in her grip, the plasma screen that hung at the entrance wall captured her  
attention.A Blue Eyes White dragon roared on screen before images of a massive  
theme park appeared.

"Kaiba Land GRAND OPENING in two weeks!  
Pre order your admission today!"

An overly hyped woman's voice narrated before the image  
of the one and only Seto Kaiba appeared, smirking at the camera.  
The ad ended there.

"Preorder? Is Kaiba's themepark really that great?"  
Serenity said aloud to no one in particular.

As if on que, a man in corporate wear called out to her.  
When he caught up to her he handed her a Kaiba Land flyer.

"Excuse me, miss! Are you in need of employment?"  
He asked her directly.

The petite red head couldn't help but blink a few times,  
pondering at the man's question. It was random.

"You see, Kaiba Land is seeking employment.  
You're very pretty and I believe we might have a  
position that would work great for you!"  
The man said with a smile, nodding to his own  
agreement as he gandered at Serenity.

"Wow. Well, yes.. I'm desperate for work actually.  
But I don't have much experience.."  
Serenity replied with a bashful look on her face, biting the tip of her thumb shyly.

"Not to worry! The job is no experience needed!  
Please come by the executive building tomorrow at 12pm for details.  
And of course you'll have a meeting with the boss himself. Bye now!"  
The Kaiba corp representative said before walking away.

Serenity blinked, looking down at the business card she was handed.

"Alright.. this sounds like a good opportunity. But wait..the boss himself?!"  
Serenity gasped, again speaking aloud to no one in particular.

* * *

**A/N: Wow.. making my chapters kind of short seems to becoming a habit for me..|**  
**Hope it leaves you wanting more! Reviews make me smile. Xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of it's characters/affiliates.  
**

* * *

Shoppers slowly flooded passed by the petite girl that stood where she was.  
Serenity's olive green eyes stared widely in shock when the Kaiba Land  
commercial relayed on the large plasma screen.

She looked down at the flyer and crisp business card she had in her hands.  
The CEO's name stood out like a sore thumb. It was printed in large royal  
blue letters on both documents. It had finally hit her then. She was just  
proposed to work at Kaiba Land! For Kaiba himself!

Serenity had mixed feelings of the idea, biting the tip of her thumb nervously.  
Unsureness swayed in her mind. From what she could remember from five  
years ago, the filthy rich CEO seemed coldhearted. Rude even.  
The way he treated her brother was a given.

Serenity's eyes closed for a moment. Her idle grip loosened on the cart's handle.  
Sighing in discontent, she wondered then. Would working for him be unpleasant?  
Would she be treated as another minimum wage peon in the massive utopia that  
belongs to THE Seto Kaiba? Nonetheless, be mocked as 'the mutt's' sister?

Regardless, his theme park did have an opening that she might be considered for,  
as well as the possibility of being hired, from how sure that representative sounded.  
It was an opportunity for income, nonetheless. Serenity knew she couldn't  
lose this chance.

Without a second thought, the auburn haired girl put the papers away in her  
knapsack. With the shopping cart in her grip, she strolled into the market,  
the newspaper wrack she passed went unnoticed.

She took her phone out of her pocket. The sound of the shopping cart's  
wheels screeched faintly when it came to a stop. Serenity had reached  
the large produce section. The scent of simple to exotic greens and vegetables  
soothed lips formed a smile then. She suddenly felt positive. With her  
free hand she picked up a fresh radish, texting Joey with the other.

* * *

Seto Kaiba sat at his desk, typing at his laptop rythmatically. He worked on  
Kaiba Land encryptions, finalizing the coding for the hologram system he installed  
in his theme park. Kaiba Land was currently his major focus.

After his tournament, children seemed more drawn to his brand name,  
though the sales of his carbon copy duel disks had halted to a stand still.  
Along with Mokuba's suggestion, Seto decided that Kaiba Land was his  
next project. He wanted his brand to expand greatly, and building a duel  
monster themed utopia was a great way to expand his capital.

The silence that filled the plush office was suddenly  
interrupted by the sound of two knocks at his door.

"Come in."  
Seto spoke, glancing at the large doors for a  
mere second before shifting his attention back to his laptop.

"I've scouted quite a few girls for  
tomorrow's screening, sir."  
The man said to his superior.

"Excellent. They are attractive, right? Nonetheless.  
clean cut enough for Kaiba Land's family orientated image?"  
The blue eyed CEO asked, focusing on his work intently.

"Yes sir. All of them seem quite willing for Kaiba Land's employment.  
The last young lady I spoke to said she was desperate for work."  
The man stated, Hoping this would please the young CEO.

Seto's blue eyes narrowed with amusement,  
staring at his employee with interest.

"Desperate, huh? I guess I won't have to worry  
about any of them not showing up tomorrow."  
Seto said smugly, practically basking in his own praise.

"Very well, then. Inform the staff to organize for the  
meeting tomorrow. I want the digital questionnaires  
tested and one hundred percent accurate."  
He ordered.

"Yes sir."  
The employee answered with a bow,  
taking his leave not a moment later.

* * *

Joey walked over to the brunette biker. They entered a vacant  
alleyway to discuss Valon's proposition.

"What makes ya say I need money, huh?!"  
Joey asked cautiously, His rough exterior speaking for him.

Valon couldn't help but smirk,  
seeing right through the blonde's facade.

"Why else would Mai leave ya, mate? And besides,  
ya hands are covered in blisters. A scruffy bloke like you  
wouldn't work that hard if he didn't ave' a reason."  
Valon's words broke right through Joey's guard.

"Why you.."  
Joey said while gritting his teeth.

His temper showed as he gripped to the biker's collar.

"I ain't wrong, am I mate?"  
Valon asked with a serious expression,  
not countering Joey's impulsive behavior as he easily could have.

Just then, Joey felt his pocket vibrate.  
Releasing grip of the biker,he checked his phone.

"That's your sister, ain't it?  
The one ya said ya need to stay strong for?"  
Valon said as he stared at the blonde.

Joey sighed in defeat. Valon hit it right on the head.  
He couldn't help but let his guard down.

"..So what's this about money?"  
Joey asked, showing some curiosity.

"Well. Me and you, we're similar in a lot of ways.  
Only difference is, I neva settle down. The 'normal' life ain't fah me,  
ya know. So me and my boys. We go where life takes us.."  
Valon began, his eyes closed as he grinned deviously.

"Meanin' what?"  
Joey asked with suspicion.

"Simply put, We work for a higher power.  
Followin' simple orders. The pay that follows  
is handsome, to say the least."  
Valon said with his arms crossed.

"Ugh. Don't tell me another crime syndicate?!"  
Joey questioned him, grunting in annoyance.

"I wouldn't say that. He's a business man.  
No crime involved, really. Just some informant work.."  
Valon trailed off with a shrug, not sounding too concerned.

"And how does dat work exactly?"  
Joey asked as he scratched his head.

"We wear a wire, stand from a vintage point  
in the corporate buildings we're assigned to,  
and record certain information the boss asks of us."  
Valon replied calmly, turning his head to the side  
when an alley cat ran towards the plaza.

"In other words. You's are spies?  
That's just.. crazy. Sounds dangerous even!"  
Joey retorted, grabbing his hair messily in a frenzy.

"Well that's the work we're assigned to. If ya come with me,  
I'll show ya to the boss. He might ave somethin' else in mind  
for your skills. Ya got nothin' to lose."  
Valon said as he walked towards his parked motorcycle,  
placing the helmet on his head. He patted the large seat, gesturing Joey to sit.

The spunky blonde's curiosity got the best of him. He joined Valon  
on his motorcycle and they sped off at lighting speed onto the plaza and onto the road.


	4. Chapter 4

**hDisclaimer: I do not own yugioh or any of its characters/affiliates.**

* * *

Valon's motorcycle slowed down when they arrived in front of a  
large corporate building. The area they were looked like an  
uncharted ghost town. A few dingy looking warehouses and a  
attented oceanside loading dock could be seen in the distance,  
but not much else.

When they came to stop, Joey trembled a bit, still holding to the  
bruette biker's waist with widened eyes. Valon removed his helmet,  
turning to Joey with a smirk.

"We were only goin' 70, mate. On a harley, that's nothin'.  
Anyway, we're here. Let's get a move on."  
Valon said as he got off the seat, gesturing Joey to follow.

They entered the building, automatic doors slowly glided shut  
behind them. Joey took his phone out of his pocket and attempted  
to reply to Serenity's text, but to no avail. There was no signal.

"Weird."  
Joey said to himself,  
putting his phone away.

The men's footsteps echoed throughout the large entrance.  
The building itself looked abandoned. The lighting was dim.  
he front desk and the rest of the furniture looked old and tattered.  
Something didn't settle with the cautious blonde, but it was an  
oppurtunity he chose to take.

When they reached an elevator, Valon took some sort of keycard  
out of his denim jacket pocket. He swiped it swiftly on the keypad  
that rested on the wall, The elevator doors abrupty opened,  
and the two entered.

"So, what's up with the spooky location?"  
He turned to Valon.

"Eh, the boss is a private man,  
that's all. Nothin' to worry about."  
Valon said with a shrug, pushing the button  
that would lead them twenty stories up.

The doors closed. Joey scoffed, leaning against the bar behind  
him. The biker pressed another button on the elevator's control  
pad. A deep voice sounded from its speaker.

"Valon? You've brought a guest, I see."  
The voice announced.

With his arms crossed, Joey caught sight of the tiny camera  
that hung in the corner of the ceiling. Without warning, He felt  
the biker's gloved hand on his shoulder.

"Just a recruit, boss.  
He's interested do to some work!"  
Vaon replied with a grin, sounding a bit too sure of himself.

"Excellent. When you get here, we have a lot to discuss."  
The disembodied voice said, sounding as if the man behind it chuckled faintly.

* * *

Night had finally approached. Serenity gazed at the dinner she prepared  
that was placed on the table with a look of satisfaction .It was a small variety  
of Japanese dishes, most of which were her brother's favorites.

it took a few hours to prepare, so she anticipated her brother's arrival.  
the digital clock in the livingroom read 20:07 (8:07pm) Her olive green eyes  
glanced at the door, and as if on que, Joey entered. In a frenzy, he hugged  
Senity and sat at the table, eating the food like he never ate in his life.  
He did skip lunch, after all.

After the siblings ate dinner, Serenity cleaned up and went to run a bath  
for herself. Joey sat on the leather couch in the living room, laying back  
with a sigh. His brown eyes stared down at his phone, reading Valon's text  
in his inbox. A look of uncertainty showed on his face.

Valon 8:54pm:  
Boss wants us at work tomorrow.  
Call you in the morning.

The flashback of meeting 'the boss' formed in his memory. Unlike the building,  
the offfice itself was immaculate, and had a balcony overlooking the view of the  
loading bay and the ocean. Bodyguards stood on each side of the desk, and  
dramatically the office chair turned to face them.

The gray haired boss was a man in his forties, Wearing casual business attire.  
fter some small talk, Valon vouched for Joey's 'brute strength and determination',  
which immediatly spiked interest.

"Excellent. He can help at the loading bay tomorrow. We have a special shipment  
that needs some taking care of. as well as a couple of.. associates that need to be..  
questioned." The boss said with a chuckle.

Joey gritted his teeth, and started to question what he got himself into.  
He shut his phone and threw it on the coffee table. The bathroom door suddenly  
opened and steam dissipated into the air. Serenity finished her bath and exited  
the bathroom. The towel she covered herself with clung to her petite curvy body.  
Her fully developed breasts bounced as she scurried to her room, smiling at Joey  
before she closed her door to change.

the blonde blinked a few times, never really noticing how much his sister  
has grown until now. Joey knew they had years to make up for. Since he  
couldn't be there for her then, he was there for her now. The money  
he was promised from his new job made him sure of that.

* * *

A few minutes passed. Serenity sat on her bed, her back leaning against the wall  
She took out the Kaiba Land flyer she was given at the market, sighing lowly. She wasn't  
exactly ready to tell her brother about the job lead. She couldn't imagine how he'd react to it.  
Without warning, Joey entered her bedroom, collapsing on her full sized bed faced down.

"Hope I can bunk with ya, sis! That bed is too big for just me."  
Joey said as he turned on his side to face his sister.

"I don't mind at all, big brother."  
Serenity smiled with content, momentarily forgetting  
about the flyer she had in her grip.

Joey noticed it and gently took it from her.  
She gasped lowly.

"Whatcha got there, Ren?  
Huh.. Kaiba Land?!"  
Joey asked as he read the flyer.

The blonde gazed back to his sister with a serious expression  
on his face. He didn't look angry, but did wonder why she had it.

Serenity hated keeping things from him. She layed next to him then.  
Hrr long auburn hair that smelled like fruit sprawled out on her pillow as  
she gazed at the ceiling.

"I haven't had any luck finding a job.. so.. I was approached..  
andthey told me they might have a position for me at the themepark..  
tomorrow I meet with the company.. and Kaiba."  
Serenity confessed, gazing in Joey's direction nervously.

Joey smiled at her honesty. At least one of them  
was good at telling the truth.

"It's fine, sis. A job is a job.  
But if you're not comfortable with it,  
I'll punch Kaiba's lights out!"  
Joey said with a smug look on his face. Overprotecting her  
was second nature to the spunky blonde.

"Its fine, Joey. I want to do it.  
Maybe it'll be fun."  
Serenity said as she innocently cuddled up to her brother.

It was enough to reassure him. Joey set his alarm and shut the light off.  
The two fell asleep together a second night. They had a long day ahead of them.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the Joey filler-ness! That's where my brain took me. More things to look forward to next chapter, promise! Xo**


	5. Chapter 5

** Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh or any of its characters/affiliates.  
**

* * *

The next day had arrived for Serenity to take on. She jolted up from her bed when  
she was awoken to the blazing sound of a motorcycle speeding off from outside of her window.

"Well that's one way to wake up.."  
The alarmed girl said to herself, blinking  
a few times when she acquired consciousness.

Serenity soon got dressed then headed out, taking the train to the to the stop the flyer  
had on it's directions. A mysterious cloaked figure watched her from afar, grinning when  
she got off at her stop.

After leaving the station, the auburn haired girl looked at the flyer in her grip  
with focus, hoping she wouldn't get lost in the busy, corporate area. Her olive  
green eyes scanned her surroundings. A sea of people quickly flooded around her,  
many of which looked like they had important jobs or had somewhere to be, bumping  
into her shoulder without notice.

"Oww. Sorry.. um, excuse me.."  
Serenity said as she squeezed through,  
finally reaching an open area to stand.

Not far from where she was, a tall building came into view. It looked about fifty  
stories high. In large letters on it's sign read "Kaiba Corp. Headquarters.  
Two giant and strangely convincing statues of the Blue Eyes White Dragon  
stood on both sides of the entrance. She soon entered the building, inhaling her  
nervousness and hoped to keep it from surfacing as she walked up to the front  
desk where a receptionist sat.

Before she could open her mouth, the female at the desk gave her a visitor pass,  
instructing her to take the elevator to the 15th floor. Serenity assumed from her  
casual appearance, that her purpose of being there must have been apparent.

Upon entering the elevator, the auburn haired girl exhaled, trying to remain composed.  
Serenity glanced at her watch and she sighed in relief. She was eleven minutes early,  
and the elevator seemed to pick up speed.

The elevator she was in overlooked the outside of the enormous building like a moving  
glass tunnel on a gradual one way trip, fifteen stories up. It frightened her when she  
noticed it,and she couldn't help but cling to the bar she leaned against, closing her eyes  
until she got to her floor. A faint beep sounded and the elevator finally opened.

She exhaled once again in relief, heading straight into the immaculate hallway  
that lead her on her path to two large doors, as well as the doormen that guarded it.

The two well dressed men nodded to her once noticing the pass she wore around her neck  
and held the heavy looking doors open. She walked into a massive computer room that was  
filled with many attractive women that were there already, each sitting at a laptop.

Another receptionist at the front desk greeted her, then gestured her to sit where she wished.  
Serenity gazed around the room, noticing how pretty and done up most of the chattering young  
women seemed. The petite girl looked down at her own outfit that consisted of light denim shorts  
and a simple pink round neck tank top. She felt under dressed and plain,  
but she tried not to care too much of it.

She then focused her idle attention onto the expensive laptop in front of her. A puzzled look  
was on her face as she glanced at the high tech keyboard that appeared to be some sort of  
hologram like touch screen, floating over it's steel base.

Nervously, the petite girl rushed a hand through her long auburn hair, sighing in discontent.  
She prayed this wasn't a job screening that had anything to do with technology, since she only had  
basic knowledge of computers, and Kaiba's high tech equipment intimidated her to say the least.

Suddenly, Her olive green eyes captured the sight of automatic doors in the distance shifting open,  
and as if on que, the women squealed. Most giggled, and some stared in awe with red faces.

Seto Kaiba himself walked through those doors, standing at a duplex like platform dead center  
that overlooked the large computer room. Assistants on standby typed away like drones  
at the platform's surrounding control panel. The brunette CEO stood with his arms crossed,  
his presence commanding silence and attention. His ocean blue eyes seemed cold and stern,  
staring around the room as he began to speak.

"I'm glad you all could make it here today. As you all know,  
this is a Kaiba Land related job screening with no experience required,  
so if any of you ladies think you're too good for getting your hands dirty  
starting at a minimum wage position at my theme park, leave now."  
Seto announced sternly, seeming to take no prisoners.

Serenity watched about a dozen superficial looking women leave. They scowled.  
Their handbags secured to their arm and the sound of their heels clacked against  
the tile flooring as they made their way out. Seto chuckled faintly in disgust.  
He then cleared his throat, the tone of his voice suddenly sounded lighter,  
even a bit more patient.

"Now that that's out of the way, welcome. You are all here to acquire one of the many  
available positions at my theme park. I understand you are all individual women,  
with your own desires and personalities.."  
Seto trailed on, many of the remaining women besides  
Serenity giggled lowly at the end of his sentence.

"In front of you are digital questionnaires you will be taking. This quiz is focused to identify  
you as an individual, and will match you to your most recommended positions based on your  
social strengths, and weaknesses. Please. Take your time and answer each question honestly  
and to the best of your ability. You may begin.."  
Seto announced, taking his leave not a moment later.

Serenity blinked a few times, noticing the questionnaire had appeared on her screen.  
The touchscreen like keyboard lit up,and the first question presented itself.  
Instructions were above it.

**_"Welcome to section one. This part of the quiz will be based on  
your comfort levels in social situations.'_**

The first question seemed a bit odd to her.  
She read it and pondered her answer.

_**"Question 1:  
**_  
**I am comfortable with my appearance and wouldn't mind**  
** wearing flashy and/or attention seeking clothing.**"  
1 for disagree. 2 for maybe. 3 for agree.

"Well.. if they mean cosplay or just sexy clothes like Mai likes to wear..  
then.. maybe?" Serenity said aloud to herself, blushing lightly as she pressed 2.  
The next few questions seemed more in depth, and not as easy to answer.

"Question 12: I enjoy/am comfortable with acting cute  
/interacting with an upbeat audience, and I find it fun to be in a situation  
where I am part of a scripted/rehearsed entertainment. "

Serenity looked puzzled, but dug deep into her mind for the answer.  
She pressed 1 for disagree, her shy nature undeniably had surfaced.  
The last question of the section seemed like the easiest one to answer so far.

**_"Question 15:  
_  
I am fine with having simple/scheduled tasks asked of me,**  
** such as working behind a counter/cleaning and organizing my station."**

Without hesitation, she clicked 3 for agree. She smiled then, enjoying being so sure of herself.  
Large blue font appeared on the screen suddenly, engaging the auburn haired girl's attention.

**_"You have finished section one of the Kaiba Land questionnaire.  
Section two will now commence."_**

Serenity stretched back in her chair, sitting up a bit to pull her shorts down, then situated  
to get comfortable. Her olive green eyes glanced around the room for a moment, noticing  
no one else had finished yet either. The other girls were glued to their screens intently.  
The sound of buttons tapping never ceased.

"Alright. Let's see now."  
Serenity said to herself, pressing enter to continue onto  
the next section. The introduction presented itself.

_**"Welcome to section two. This part of the test will cover your opinions  
/attraction to certain things. Simply press the "Y" key for yes, and the "N" key for no."**_

_"This should be easy."_  
Serenity thought to herself.  
Feeling suddenly optimistic.

**"Question 1:**

Cosplaying is/seems fun, and being required to wear  
it as a mandatory uniform is fine with me"  
Y for yes. N for no.

Serenity hit the Y key, remembering Kaiba Land was a theme park,  
so it did spark a bit of her interest.

**"Question 2:**

I enjoy greeting people, and wouldn't mind being  
the first face/impression they see."

She hit the Y key once again. Although feeling shy and bashful at times, she generally  
didn't mind the idea of giving a nice impression. One after another, this section seemed  
easier to answer without any second thoughts. With just two questions left,  
Serenity had gained new found confidence.

**"Question 14:**

I would easily describe myself as alert/attentive and would not   
**hesitate to say something if a situation didn't seem functional/safe."**

She hit the Y key without a second thought. She was always a cautious girl. Whether it came from being easily frightened or worried, she would not be able to keep it to herself. The last question finally pulled up.

**"Question 15:**

I like sweets/confections and/or prizes/plush dolls,   
**and would enjoy being in charge of serving/distributing them  
if I am asked to do an evening shift."**

With an amused giggle, Serenity hit the Y key without hesitation.  
The third and final section then presented itself.

* * *

**_"Welcome to section three. This last section is a simple quiz about  
you/your attributes. Type your answer in the box below each question."_**

**_"Question 1:_**

Please list your full name, age, height, weight, date of birth, etc."

Becoming used to the keyboard, she typed ) her answers swiftly in the space given.  
"Serenity Kawai Wheeler." "18" "164cm" (5'4" 1/2) 50kg" (110lbs) "November 30th"  
(I wanted her to be an easygoing Sagittarius, don't listen to the manga bio!)

_**"Question 2:**_

** Favorite colors? Check all that apply."**

The auburn haired girl remained amused, clicking  
almost every color but blue and purple.

_**"Question 3:** _

**Allergies/History of medical procedures? If none, simply type N/A"**

Serenity frowned at the question. It definitely hit a nerve, and suddenly drained  
the optimism she had. She typed "Lasik eye surgery" in the box. She prayed it  
wouldn't prevent the company to hire her.

After three long hours of taking the quiz, Serenity rose from her seat. It seemed she  
and the other girls finished around the same time. A moment later they were given some  
paperwork to fill out and to hand in tomorrow when they received their results.

The auburn haired girl yawned, stretching a bit as she walked towards the elevator.  
About six of the girls waited for the same one she did. One of them greeted her, waving politely.

She had layered dark brown hair and light green eyes. She was about the same height as Serenity.  
She introduced herself as Mana. Serenity couldn't put her finger on it, but this girl had a familiar  
resemblance she's seen somewhere before.

"Hey! Crazy test, huh?"  
Mana her asked with a smile.

"Yeah..it was pretty thorough.  
Wonder what our results will be."  
Serenity wondered, entering the elevator  
with her new friend before she braced herself and closed her eyes.

The elevator started to descend quickly. All of the girls but Mana screamed and shut their eyes.  
The petite brunette giggled as if she enjoyed herself, regardless of the fact that their feet  
floated a few inches off the ground.

When Serenity and Mana finally made their way out of the building, they exchanged numbers  
and walked to the train station together. When they reached the train platform, they parted  
ways to take their trains home. Serenity took a seat and sighed with content.

Today was a great day and she felt nothing short of accomplished.  
She couldn't wait to take a hot bath when she got home.

The cloaked figure from before sat a few feet away from her. It was a robed man.  
He chuckled faintly. The object he gripped to that he hid in his sleeve glowed  
a gold ominous light. He watched the auburn haired girl depart from the train,  
waiting patiently for the rest of his conquest to reveal itself when the time comes.

* * *

**A/N: if you want to know all of the questions on Serenity's quiz, Please let me know in your review! Xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh orthe any of it's characters/affiliates**.

Serenity felt bonds of ropes wrap around her weak body. Nothing but barron desert was in sight. Her pale skin felt burned from the harsh sun. Heatstroke toyed with her when her vision became black. Her tired legs soon collapsed on the hot desert sand.

Regardless, her body was being dragged like a sled. The sound of cruel male voices speaking in the distance crept within her earshot.

"She will sell at a high price, I predict..."

"Of course she will. She's old enough to bear children, and capable of serving any man's desires!""

With a body like that, I wouldn't question it. She is a virgin as well. A buyer's dream!"

"Indeed. It won't be long now. We auction her at night fall."

"No!" Serenity screamed. She felt an unformidible power throb within her, but alas it was sealed just as her body was binded by the ropes.

A blinding white light emitted from her motionless body, running through her like a surpressed electric current. The cry of a beast pulsed from out of her body. It roared her suffering.

It's peircing cry sounded for miles across the desert, as if it called out for someone to save her.

Serenity awoke in a cold sweat. Half asleep, her own scream must have broken her from her nightmare. Joey ran into her room not a moment later, holding to her shoulders.

"Joey?! I don't want to be sold!" Serenity panicked, shooken up by the vivid nightmare

.She felt her body press to her brother's chest. The comforting sound of his cooing soothed her while his hand gently stroked the back of her head. Her body trembled for a minute, but her senses slowly recovered.

."You ain't gonna be sold.  
You're priceless."  
Joey whispered softly. A warm smile on his face when she hugged him tightly.

A cool night's breeze made its way through the bedroom window, running along her hot, tear streamed face. Her blurry eyes cleared up. Long auburn locks gently flowed out of her eyes. Her surroundings were safe.

There were no strange men or desert sand in her room. Just her and Joey, who gently held to her in patient silence. Cheap white curtains flowed calmly from the window breeze.

She looked up at her brother with a meek smile, sighing in relief. It was only a getting a few more hours of sleep, the auburn haired girl awoke peacefully this time. Sunlight scattered on her body. Her olive green eyes opened slowly. The scent of eggs beckoned her out of bed and into the kitchen.

After rubbing her tired eyes, she watched Joey place a messy looking, but delicious smelling omelet off of a pan and onto a plate. He tossed a crumpled paper ball into the garbage.A moment later he turned to face his sister, flinching at her prescence in surprise.

"Serenity..?! Uh.. Didn't see ya there. But ya got perfect timing!"  
Joey announced proudly.

The auburn haired girl giggled with amusement. He notioned her to sit before he placed the plate in front of her. Half burnt toast with strawberry jam was served on the was nice to wake up to her brother, even more so, to breakfast.

Joey didn't want to pry about her nightmare, so the least he could do was get her mind off of it. He smiled while he watched his sister clean her plate. She even ate the toast that had a loud crunch to it.

"Compliments to the chef!" Serenity said with a satisfied smile.

"Anythin' for my baby sister."  
Joey said before he kissed her forehead.

The following afternoon, a busy blue eyed CEO was sorting through the girl's questionare results and profiles. A face portrait of them was clipped in the corner of their own file.

His assistants stood before him, awaiting to answer any of their superior's concerns.

."It seems most of these women like being in the spotlight.."  
Seto stated smugly

."Yes, sir. Their results comfirm that they're suited for Kaiba Land's entertainment attractions."  
His female assistant said.

He nodded, then continued looking through the files. One in particular caught his attention. His blue eyes widened and stared at the profile in shock. Her last name stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Wheeler..?!"  
Seto questioned aloud.

"Yes, Mr Kaiba. Her results indicate that she's one of the few who choose being assigned to a post based position." His other female assistant said

."Indeed, sir! She's quite pretty and though her personality is conservative, we have a cosplay for her that she would represent perfectly with the other counter girls."  
His male assistant chimed with agreement.

Seto stared blankly at the file, gazing at the auburn haired girl's photo. She was... the mutt's sister, if his memory was correct. That persistant girl who pleaded him to send her comatose friend to a medical facility during his tournament. That's all he could remember.

Regardless, it didn't matter. If the girl is humble enough to work for him, he had no reason to protest it. At least it showed more character than her reckless dog of a brother.

"Whatever. When they arrive have their measurements fitted and their positions issued out. Let them know their training starts on site, tomorrow."  
The blue eyed ceo said to his assitants while tossing Serenity's file at the top of the stack.

Joey's body trembled when he stood on his feet. 'Carpooling' with Valon was a bit too intense for a morning commute. He knew he had to deal with it, since his 'job' wasn't anywhere near a transit.

"Don't look like that, mate. At least ya know you'll neva be late."  
The smug biker said with a grin.

Joey gave him a sour look, but sighed in agreement. He followed the brunette biker to the loading bay. His pulse became erratic when he caught the sight of two people tied up back to back, sitting on the concrete ground in the warehouse.

The blonde stopped in his tracks, uncertainty and hesitation stirring in his mind. He stared at the ground with a fist turned to face him, his arms crossed. His icy blue eyes stared into Joey's.

"You don't have to touch them. Just make them tell you the information they're witholdin'. That's it, mate."  
Valon said as if trying to reassure him that this was normal.

"Don't rationlize, it, man!  
Those are freakin' hostages!"  
Joey yelled in protest.

Without warning, Valon grabbed to the collar of the blonde's shirt, shoving him against the solid concrete wall of the warehouse.

"You have a loud fuckin' mouth, ya know that? Listen. you're too far in to back out now. That kind of attitude makes ya sound like a worthless loser! Mai needed more than a loser..."  
Valon's words cut through him like venom without mercy.

Valon didn't want to resort to lashing back at him, let alone bring Mai up, but he knew this was the only way to make him go through with it. Tough love would be an easy term to describe it, something he knew all too well since childhood.

Joey's eyes met the ground in defeat. He didn't resist or fight back. Everything Valon said was true. He couldn't walk away now.

The memory of him crumpling up the eviction notice that was taped to the apartment door haunted him. He was grateful he woke up before Serenity did. They needed the money, and it was now or never.

The brunette biker examined him. Releasing grip of him, he patted Joey's shoulder tenderly.

"So what do ya say, mate?"  
Valon asked him.

"Just remember. You said I don't needa hurt em. Just talk to em.."  
Joey said as his hands slipped into his pockets.

He didn't look Valon in the eye. He treaded into the warehouse, soon approaching the guards that stood by the two of them was a cloaked hooded woman. Her ocean blue eyes widened when she saw Joey, who was hadn't noticed her just yet. Before she knew it, she and the other hostage were picked up and shoved to sit in front of a table.

The guards whispered in Joeys ear then took their leave. Valon leaned against the wall behind him with his arms crossed. They were keeping watch outside. More so, making sure joey got the job done. He was nervous, and hesitant once again.

He slammed his palms on the table, as trying to perform the facade of a merciless negotiator. His brown eyes stared at the hostages, neither of which flinching or saying a word.

"Uh.. listen here! I'm callin' the shots, and from what the boss informed me.. you's two aren't complyin'! So.. the boss wants to know... what's the password for that hidden vault in the museum?!"  
Joey made an effort to raise his voice, staring the two hostages down.

The cloaked woman's hands were tied behind her. She did not struggle. She foresaw the events that happened in order, but Joey was not in her prediction. Nonetheless, she whispered to Joey, revealing her identity without a second thought.

"Joey. It is me. Ishizu."  
Her femine voice spoke lowly.

"Wh-wha..?!"  
Joey's jaw nearly dropped.

"Please. Listen to me. These men must not find the artifacts in that vault. They are planning to sell those artifacts out of pure greed, but little do they know, the artifacts are more than what they appear to be. They are century items, and cannot be placed into the wrong hands, for they contain unformidible power. I cannot risk letting the items fall into the wrong hands.."  
Ishizu spoke ominously.

None of it made a lot of sense to Joey, but If those artifacts were anything like the milennium items, he knew it was a bad idea for them to be taken. He was stuck. He couldn't go against his orders.

"Listen, Ishizu. Times are really hard right now.. I can't..."  
Joey said with his head down.

He slammed the table again, grabbing to the male hostage's collar when the guards checked up on them.

"Stubborn, aren't they?"  
The guard asked Joey.

"Uh.. yeh! But I'm takin' care of em'!  
I'll have that password for ya in no time!"  
Joey said with a forced smile, punching the male hostage's stomach once in a state of panic.

The male hostage coughed out in pain, holding to his stomach with his head guards nodded to him and left the warehouse, returning to their "s ocean blue eyes closed. This part of the prediction she had seen. Her milennium necklace glinted. It told her to stall for just a few minutes longer before giving Joey the password.

The reckless blonde rubbed the male hostage's stomach a bit and apologized, whispering nervously.

"Sorry, sorry. I panicked..."  
Joey said with regret.

Ishizu observed him. He was a caring individual. His eyes were full of kindness and determination. She couldn't understand why he worked for such corrupt people, but she knew there had to be a reason.

"Tell me, Joey. Why are you here? Doing something like this is unlike you..."Ishizu asked, hoping it would give her enough time to stall.

"Well, it's Serenity. We're livin' in my apartment.. and I gotta make things right again. For her sake..."  
Joey whispered back.

Ishizu's memory served her well. The auburn haired girl who had such kindness. She smiled lightly in response, it explained everything.

"Serenity.. I see.."Ishizu said before the glow of her millenium necklace interrupted her.

Her ocean blue eyes stared blankly. Visions only she could see flashed in her mind. It seemed to respond to the sound of Serenity's name. She gasped when she returned to a conscious state, not saying a word as she gazed down at her millenium item.

Before Joey could say a word, Valon walked up to them, cupping the Egyption woman's chin with his thumb and index finger. He held a pocket knife to her throat with the other. Joey's jaw dropped. He prayed that his gut feeling was right when it said it was an empty threat.

"Boss just messaged me. He's gettin' impatient, so no more fuckin' around, alright? Tell me doll, what's the password?"  
Valon asked with a smirk, trailing the knife to the neckline of her dress with warning.

Her millenium necklace predicted perfectly. Now was the time. Her ocean blue eyes met his.

"The password is..Prophecy."  
She complied.

The brunette biker released his grip, swiftly retracting the pocket knife before putting it away. He turned to Joey with a smirk, placing his arm around his shoulder.

"That was easy."  
Valon said as he called over the goons, giving them the password, and recieving two envelopes in exchange.

The guards instructed Valon and Joey to take the hostages back to Domino City once they got the message from their allies at the museum were finished with their job.

An hour later, Valon blindfolded the hostages as instructed and Joey untied them. They were guided into the back of the truck that was parked on the road. Valon handed Joey an envelope when they got into the truck.  
"Your cut, mate. Youve earned it."  
Valon trailed off.

He then mocked how the truck was nothing compared to his motorcycle as they drove onto the road. Joey ignored him and peaked into the thick envelope he was given. A stack of crisp $100 bills were it's contents. The blonde stared in shock, couting the bills over and over again. $5, 000 was the total amount he held in his hands. It was surreal. He sat in silence, putting the money back into the envelope and licking the envelope closed.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day greeted the petite auburn haired girl, who awoke peacefully without having a single cryptic nightmare.

She got out of bed with optimism in her step, changing into the clothes she set out on her vanity the night before.

After getting ready, Serenity took her leave, heading to the transit line that takes her to the prefecture of Domino City.

Kaiba Land theme park was her destination. Today was training day for her and the rest of the girls.

The day before, she was specifically instructed by Seto's assistant not to wear any make up, or to do anything with her hair.

As conservative as she seemed, she did have a beauty regimen, believe it or not. It usually consisted of bb cream, dolly wink mascara, and baby lips Twinkle lip balm.

But today, her face was naked. Her hair was down as it usually was and in it's unconditioned state, but that wasn't something she had to worry about.

Upon arriving to the themepark, she made her way through the indoor shuttle entrance. It was like walking into a portal to some sort of virtual reality.

It had a futuristic decor. Tiled walls shined a holographic like tint. Countless life like holograms of the Blue Eyes White Dragon glowed and teleported about as Serenity and the girls who caught up to her treaded deeper down the long chrome hallway.

They stopped when they reached a dark room. Suddenly, six metallic blue lights shined in front of the three headed Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon coaster that awaited in the terminal.  
It's engine released white and blue steam as it huffed loudly.

An automated female voice sounded from the speaker system above them as the doors of the coaster shifted open.

"Welcome, Kaiba Land employees. Please board the dragon and proceed to the Kaiba Land core."

With a shrug, Serenity was the first to board. The other fourteen women followed behind her. They sat at the dark blue seats, automatic seatbelts secured to their waists.

"So, do you guys think-" A blonde girl trailed off before the coaster shifted into full gear, speeding onto the track at 60 mph.

All of the girl's screamed and gasped but Mana, who was giggling and chiming in amusment the whole time.

Serenity had her eyes shut, holding to the brunette girl's hand until they came to a stop. Morning sunlight blared into view when the coaster exited the neon lit tunnel. Kaiba Land employees guided them out of their seats onto the platform.

They were split into two groups. One employee read from a clipboard, calling out the names for the 'Recreation positions", while the other employee called out names for the "Post positions".

"Mana Mahou." The male employee called out.

Serenity smiled meekly when she released grip of her friend's hand. The two girls waved when they parted ways. She watched the quirky brunette skip along with the women that were in the Recreation group.

She sighed lowly, feeling alone and like an adult that was about to embark on the path to becoming one. Her olive green eyes stared into space.

The memory of Joey lingered in her mind. He was home before she was last night. He was in the kitchen putting an endless amount of groceries away. A bouquet of pink and red roses rested in a vase on their table.

"Hey, Ren! Uh.. Got paid a little early this week.. and Got us some food to last us! By the way, the flowers are fah you!" Joey told her with a grin.

It was strange. Getting paid early? Plenty of food in the house? An expensive looking bouquet as a gift? It was quite unexpected. Regardless of Joey's income, Serenity had no reason to back out of this job. She had to be an adult. She had to fight this battle with him.

"Serenity Wheeler..?" The other male employee called out a second time

The auburn haired girl was broken from her trance and quickly followed behind the remaining girls. They were lead to a glamorous looking establishment. The building's structure looked like enchanting reflective crystals. The words "Mirror Wall Salon" read on the chrome awning.

The inside of it was even more impressive. Countless glitter framed mirrors mounted one after the other on the walls. The tiled flooring looked like ice. Regal silver chairs and counters were at each station.

Serenity and the girls gazed in awe. They were greeted by a team of identical female hairdressers and ordinary male make up artists. The male employee introduced them.

"These are the top stylists in the country. They specialize in making fantasy concepts come to life. Each of you will be assigned a female duel monster the Kaiba Corp database has chosen for you based on your appearance." The male employee trailed on.

The girl's expressions looked amused and curious. None of them seemed to protest.

"That will be your uniform for work quite frequently during the week. If you have any concerns, please come to me. But for now, your transformations shall commence." He announced before leaving.

Serenity and the girls were sat at their own salon chair. Each stylist was a blonde female dressed as "Princess of Tsurugi." Serenity's princess like stylist handed her laminated high quality photos of a female duel monster.

She was beautiful and majestic looking. Her costume was dark green with pale yellow ridges. Pnk pleats were at the skirt area. Matching pink suspenders were at her thighs.

"Your most reccomended cosplay is Magician's Valkyria. Now I see you have more than enough hair to style without changing it too much. Would you allow me to cut these strands into layers then give you a bit of a trim at the ends?" The female stylist asked her, holding to the strands on the both sides of her head.

"Uhm.. no. I don't mind at all. I actually needed a hair cut. Please try not to chop off too much of the length.." Serenity replied.

The stylist gently held to the ends of her hair, gliding her fingers up to the part where she planned to cut. About 7 inches were in slack. Even cutting that much, Serenity's hair would still partially meet the end of her spine. The auburn haired girl nodded in agreement and allowed her makeover to begin.

About two hours later, the process was finally complete. Serenity gazed at her newfound reflection in the Salon fitting room. Her eye makeup brought notice to her eyes, looking just as stunning as Magician's Valkyria's.

Ebony eyeliner coiled and shaped around them. False lashes and mascara added to the enlarging effect. Pale pink blush dusted her cheeks.

Her hair was layered on the sides, adding more volume to her roots. The rest of her hair felt clean and weightless from the fresh cut. It gracefully flowed with her when she turned.

She saw a back view of herself from the mirror on the other side of the wall. The pink pleated skirt looked short from it's flare, but was long enough to for her to bend down in without giving anyone a view of her panties.

She adjusted the mage hat a bit, making sure it was secure to her head. With the prop staff in her hand, she posed poudly, trying to look as if she were in.. Attack Mode? She thinks that's what they call it anyway.

She strutted out of the fitting room proudly, the matching colored boots she wore added two inches to her height, clacking against the icy marble.

Afterwards, she and the rest of the girls were taken to their posts, one by one by a different Kaiba Land employee. Serenity was brought to Kaiba Land's enterance. There were two vacant admission booths.

They seemed to represent the Spell card "Mystic Box". One booth was embedded swith sharp looking sword props white the other was 'unharmed". On the panels where red squares with a large question mark in each one. Two to be exact on both 'boxes'.

Ironically, Serenity was assigned to the unharmed one. The male employee taught her how to use the Kaiba Corp POS scanning system. With the flick of the rish, all she has to do is scan the barcode on the pre ordered admission slip.

The words on the screen would either come up as " 5 day Family package", which would be the metallic yellow keycards, or "1 day Unlimited pass", which would be the metalic blue keycard.

Surpisingly, it was simple enough for her to learn. She was told that her admission booth shift was subject to change, but for now this is the position she would start at.

After that was done, the employee dismissed Serenity from the booth. Her first day of training was now over. The sunset painted rhe sky with shades of pink and orange.

With a yawn, she looked down at her magician attire. As adorable as she looked, she didn't feel too comfortable traveling home in cosplay. With her bag of clothes in her grip, she headed back to Mirror Wall Salon to change.

When she walked in, she greeted the Princess Tsurugi stylists she walked past, not having the slightest clue of which one cut her hair. When she walked through the hallway path to the fitting rooms, Mana came walking in her direction, coming to a stop when they stood face to face.

The quirky brunette blushed at the sight of Serenity's cosplay. Her light green eyes seemed to filled with some sort of sureness 4erenity couldn't decode.

Serenity towered over her by almost three inches. It felt strange for the submissive girl, standing before someone who had more spunk and courage than she did. She dismissed that thought with a smile, posing in that strange Attack Mode position playfully pointing her septor at Mana. Both of them giggled.

Mana waited for Serenity to get changed and they left the theme park together, parting ways at the train station as they usually did. They Had tomorrow to look forward to.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh or any of it's characters/affiliates.

Ishizu sat at a desk in her artifact museum, reading a book with ancient scriptures and their translations in silence, trying to find the surroundings she saw in her last vision. For some reason, Serenity seemed to be connected  
to an ancient past.

The sound of the pages of her book turning was all that could be heard in the spacious museum. The rooms of the exhibits were empty aside from the wall mounted frames of stone tablets, and a few displays of Egyptian weapons, pottery, and statues. Surprisingly enough, some treasures still remained.

An eerie chill in the air gave Ishizu goosebumps. The sound of footsteps suddenly echoed behind her. A cloaked man stepped out of the shadows, approaching her.  
A gold ominous light in the shape of an eye glowed on his forehead.

"It appears you have somehow ressurected, Yami Marik."  
Ishizu spoke with her eyes closed. Her millenium necklace had showed her this prediction.

The dark being walked around the exhibit, idly gazing at the stone tablets on the walls with mild interest.

"It is fate that has bestowed this gift to me. I've been reawaken for a reason. By the way, I cannot thank your brother enough for having the second vault's password in his memory, but you saw this coming, didn't you?"  
Marik said as a faint chuckle sounded from his distorted voice.

"My millenium necklace showed me that it would happen. You may have the century items, but your soul is too tainted to by the millenium rod to unleash even a fraction of their power." Ishizu stated, not even turning to face him.

When captive at the loading bay, she had forgotten about the second vault that was hidden in vault the theives broke into a week ago. All they stole were a few solid gold artifacts. It was a relief. Still and all, they were worth about four hundred grand.

It was a loss that was well taken compared to the century items Marik now had in his posession. Though to his disadvantage, the five century items' power remained sealed, waiting for their true users to obtain them.

The current destined holders are modern day reincarnations of their ancient past lives, due to a traumatic event, willingly sacrificed their human lives to serve people in their ka form. (Spirit monster.)

"You always did  
underestimate me..."  
Marik said with a smirk.

The ominous gold light now shined from the solid gold sceptor he held under his sleeve. It was the millenium rod, challenging Ishizu's necklace with it's dark power.

Marik walked towards Ishizu, standing behind her when she closed her book. His hand ran through her long raven locks. He loved toying with her. Her trembling fear greatly satisfied him.

"Why do you come here?"  
Ishizu asked, a mixture of fear and curiousity laced her words.

He was more than capable of harming her with the milennium rod's telekenetic abilities. Her milennium necklace was the only thing that protected her mind from being controlled by it's evil influence.

"I simply wish to give you a warning. I am just as aware of the prophecy as you are..." Marik trailed on.

"My millenium rod has found a reincarnation from ancient past. It is that girl that was a bystander at Kaiba's tournament five years ago..."  
Marik stated.

"Serenity..?" Ishizu questioned, worrying of the girl's safety.

"Yes. All shall be revealed when the century items show me her past identity... According to my millenium rod, she is the next holder for one of them."  
Marik said, releasing his grip of her before he walked away, stopping to face the exit.

"But, that means..."  
Ishizu trailed off.

"..Yes. With the dark powers of my milennium rod, I shall manipulate her mind into giving me full control of how she uses her century item, soon unlocking it's hidden secrets, and the rest of my plan to seek out the other holders will soon come together! If you do not wish to perish, ignore the necklace's commmands,  
and don't get it my way."  
Marik said as he left the museum. The demonic chill in the air she sensed before had vanished.

She exhaled her fear. Why this being ressurected in her brother was another dilemma she had to worry about, but she had to figure out his plan first.

From years of research, Ishizu knew the century items were the key to preventing their ba (soul strength) from being harmed, sealing the ka within them.

It was basically like a key to immortailty, and the only way to release a holder's ka is for their physical form to be killed, and required destorying their century item in the process.

Therefore, Marik would have to seek out the other holders first before he could kill Serenity.

But, did he even wish to release her and the other holder's ka? Was his plan simply focused on unlocking the items hidden powers?

Either way, Marik was taking a gamble with his (and her brother's) life. Each holder willingly perished in their past life, submitting to their ka's unformidible power. Power in that century, could survive even the most demonic of shadow games, being able to harm the duelists behind the monsters that challenged them.

Capturing Serenity and the other holders could have disastorous results if their items sense that their sealed ka are somehow awakened within them.

This prophecy had to be prevented at all costs. The visions she has seen so far slowly revealed the path that Serenity will take.

A vision of the auburn haired girl crying before Seto Kaiba flashed in her mind. Like puzzle peices, Ishizu knew these events would somehow come together.

-

It was opening day at Kaiba Land, and after a week of training, Serenity felt ready to do her best. Her "Magician's Valkyria" cosplay attracted a longer line  
of theme park goers, Not surpisingly, were mostly men.

The sight was overwhelming,  
but she scanned their admission slips like a champion, handing them their keycards and saying the words on the plaque with a smile.

"Have a Kaiba Land day!"  
She said to each of them with a rehersed wink, posing in attack mode as she was instructed.

Before she knew it, the night had arrived. Her shift was a mere hour from ending. No more people were allowed into the park after seven, so she was sent to work a shift at the photography section for the rest of it.

It consisted of posing cutely, waiting for any customers that wanted to request a photo with her. A professional photographer would take a high quality photo with his Nikon equipment. Not to mention, deblur the crisp view of the brightly lit places and rides behind Serenity and the customer.

A large sign was next to her and the photographer that read, "Take a photo with -Magician's Valkyria- $10!"

About a dozen and some odd fanboys came by, but after twenty minutes no one else showed up. Children and families were occupied by the rides and the young people were walking around with their significant others.

She leaned against the gate behind her with a sigh, her jaw ached from smiling so much. Her eyes started to close. Not a moment too soon, her supervisor came by to check on her. She stood before him attentively when she felt him tap her shoulder.

"Good job today. Just make sure to clock out at eight. In the meantime, feel free to enjoy the park."  
He said wiith a smile, officially dismissing her from her shift.

Serenity cheered with excitement, and her arms raised in the hair. Kaiba Land at night looked even more fun to explore. The scent of funnelcakes perked up her senses. The sight of the endless choices of rides, carnival games, and themed shops enticed her.

With her magician staff in grip, she ran towards the colorful neon glow of bumper cars she saw in the ahead of her, but before she could get there, Mana called over to her.

The quirky brunette was standing on the back of a twenty foot "Blue Eyes White Dragon" statue, waving to Serenity like a child that craved her mommy to look at what she was doing.

"You must be tributed, Valkyria! For I, "Dark Magician Girl The Dragon Knight" will win us this duel!"  
Mana said with a giggle,  
dressed as "Dark Magician Girl."

Mana's staff pointed in the air, as if she were the rightous monster card she portrayed. "The Blue Eyes White Dragon" as her beast and the lack of armor were inaccurate details.

Serenity's eyes widened and she panicked, running over to the gate that surrounded the dragon statue. Clearly, it was meant for display only.

"Mana! You're not supposed to be up there! What if the supervisor sees you..?!"  
Serenity said from the gate,  
gasping when the quirkly girl began to climb the statue's neck.

"Well my shift is over and I wanted to have some fun! I made my way up here so I'm sure I can find my way do-.."  
Mana trailed off before losing her footing on the statue, hanging to it's neck with just her hand's grip.

Serenity gasped, climbing over the gate. Her heart hammered against her chest. What was she to do? The back of the dragon was twenty feet high, and the neck was about four feet higher!

She didn't want to get her friend in trouble, so she took matters into her own hands. Impulsively, the auburn haired girl in magician cosplay climbed on the dragon's back, slowly heading towards it's neck. She prayed Mana could just hold on for a little longer.

From the distance, Seto Kaiba was being toured around the theme park by his employees, making sure everything went smoothly.

As a ceo of a multi billion dollar empire, he was obsessed with making sure Kaiba Land gave everyone the ultimate experience. His theme park did have a reputation to uphold as the superior theme park in all of country, perhaps even the world.

His company trench coat swayed as he walked through his utopia, like a king patrolling his kingdom.  
His light brown bangs flowed above his eyes when a breeze kicked up.

The sight of two female magicians atop of a "Blue Eyes White Dragon" statue in the distance caught his eye.

The flow of people momentarily distracted him from the sight.

Boyfriends were walking around with their girlfriends that held to "Litte Chimera" plush dolls.

Children held to "Scape Goat" bags of cotton candy in their hands, laughing while running to the neon lit rides.

"The customers are very pleased, as you can see, Mr Kaiba. Staff makes sure that the theme park population is completely regulated. Not to mention Everything is functional  
at 100%, as always sir."  
The male supervisor said proudly.

With his arms crossed, he stared at the girls on the statue when the crowds of people dispersed.

"Is that what you call one hundred percent functional?"  
Seto asked sarcastically, gesturing over to them with his displeased gaze.

Before the shocked supervisor could answer, he headed over to the gate that surrounded the dragon statue. It was like watching a mother trying to grab her child, twenty four feet high.

"Mana! Stop swinging like that! You're going to fall! Please, grab my hand.."  
Serenity pleaded, extending her arm as much as she could to the brunette "Dark Magician Girl".

"I'm fine, Serenity! Look!"  
Mana said with a giggle,

Acrobatically she was swinging under the dragon's neck, her legs soon secured around it. She climbed to the top of it with ease. She sat behind Serenity.

The wind kicked up again, blowing the auburn haired girl's mage hate off of her head. Long layered hair flowed with the breeze behind her. She looked at Mana dumbfounded, now sitting in front of the quirky brunette on the dragon's back.

"Is that.. Wheeler's sister?"  
Seto thought to himself.

His blue eyes gazed at the woman, now lacking the "Magician's Valkyria" mage hat.  
In a sense, she looked like she ruled the dragon, ready to soar into the sky with it as the wind danced through her long auburn locks. The majestic attire she wore flowed against the wind, outlining her perfect curves.

He was struck by her beauty,  
Feeling as if he felt this way to something similiar before.  
Without a moment's notice, Serenity somehow slipped off of the dragon, a loud gasp escaping her lips.

His blue eyes widened. With his keen reflexes, Seto leaped over the gate, catching her descending body before it could hit the ground. His back leaned against the statue, holding securely to the auburn haired girl in magician attire.

His eyes looked concerned as they examined her body, running over her arms and had no bruises on her pale white skin. He had a good view of her from the bridal style way he held her. He sighed in relief.

A hot blush flushed Serenity's cheeks, waiting patiently for him to release hold of her. This kind of interaction was new to her.

Even when Tristan would carry her around after her surgery five years back, she never had her hormones stir in her mind the way they did now. His hold was so strong, like a castle that could never crumble.

Her heart hammered when she met his gaze. His eyes were like pools of ocean she could get lost in. Before she could thank him,he regained composure, gently placing her on her feet. His icy exterior revealed itself.

"if you two plan making a fools of yourselves, I have good reason to terminate your employment."  
Seto said with his arms crossed.

He glared in slight annoyance when Mana leaped down to her feet. A nervous laughter sounded faintly from her.

Serenity's head bowed in shame. She had no reason to take matters into her own hands. She should have called for help like her instincts told her to.

"I'm sorry, sir. I understand..."  
Serenity replied lowly.

Tears fell onto her feet. This was the only job out of so many that gave her a chance, and she impulsively jeperdized it.

Seto gazed at her. The surpressed sounds of her sobs captured his attention. He figured she was only trying to stop her friend's recklessness.

From her background check his assistants showed him, she had no previous job history. For the mutt's sister to take it upon herself to work at his establishment of all places showed character.

Aside from that, Seeing her cry left a sour feeling in the pit of his stomach. It just wouldn't feel right to fire her on her first day.

"But.. I won't. You tried to take charge of the situation, and that's a decent quality to have."  
Seto said to Serenity,

He hid the relief he felt when she picked her head up, his arms crossed. He then turned to face Mana.

"But as for you. Your carelessness jerpordized my staff's reputation. You can think about changing your childish mentailty when you're helping the cleaning crew from eight to eleven tomorrow morning. But don't worry, your labor won't go unpaid."  
Seto said smugly, walking away from them.

The girls sighed. As the ceo of the theme park's multi billion dollar company, he was more than generous with Mana's punishment. The walk to the train was quiet between them.

Seto Kaiba took his private chopper home. His stripped himself of his executive attire, heading into the hot shower in the hotspring room that awaited him.

Hot water trickled down his tall muscular body. Water gracefully flowed down his solid abdomnals.  
His drench bangs covered his eyes a bit. He was confused.

Something about Serenity on that dragon was achingly familiar. He's seen it somewhere before, but where?

That magician cosplay that clung to her outlined her perfect curves, somehow getting his attention without hesitation.

Being the driven ceo that he is, he never bothered to find a woman, let alone stop and stare at the physical attributes of one.

His eyes widened and he groaned when the thought of her teased at his groin. The hot steam that filled the room  
didn't hinder it from erecting.

He never felt so puzzled with himself. Being practically compelled to save her from hitting the ground on instict was even more unsual. It was as if he had done it so many times before.

Seto went to bed after his shower, shifting restlessly in his sleep. Dreams of the "Blue Eyes White Dragon filling his view with it's White Lighting Attack. A girl's scream sounding as it attacked. Tomorrow would be a long day.


End file.
